


All the stars approach you (All the stars are closer)

by actonbell



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Comic (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Bucky Barnes Recovering, Double Drabble, Drabble, Flying Cars, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Treat, Wakanda, late treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/pseuds/actonbell
Summary: A VERY LATE treat for Rana, when I realized I knew a fandom I could treat in after all. You wanted "Bucky deserves to do fun things connected to the guy we saw geeking out over the Stark flying car" and Shuri having shenanigans with her beautiful new sidekick, and I hope this at least hints at that a little.Title fromthis wonderful BP song/gorgeous video.





	All the stars approach you (All the stars are closer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



Bucky had expected deprogramming to be painful, even disastrous; but Shuri, who was "lucky for you, a princess _and_ a genius," as she introduced herself, wanted him to sit in an ordinary-looking chair for it. The Wakandan fabric cover shimmered, sleekly comfortable. Like everything else here, it could probably flash into something completely different in a moment. When people said _progress,_ or _the future,_ they meant leaping far forward. But Wakanda had gone in a wholly different direction: up, maybe, far, far above. Like the fabric, like Shuri, Wakanda was absolutely itself, and not what you thought it was, at all.

* * *

Shuri was a princess, a genius, _and_ it was the greatest luck of his disastrous life to know her, but Bucky was still a big brother, just barely, underneath, and he couldn't resist teasing her a little.

"Oh, Stark's father made a flying car _first?_ And _did_ it fly?" she asked shrewdly, flipping from the digital clone of his brain to a virtual display of the real thing (or maybe the other way round).

"Well, it....fell down," he admitted. She laughed.

"When we're done, I'll show you a _real_ flying car. The car stays here, and you fly...."

"Where?"

"Anywhere," she promised him.

**Author's Note:**

> Shuri's "flying" (virtual) car: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgX_StgXGF0
> 
> Bucky sees Howard's flying car (crash): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsc8I1yVGRE


End file.
